The Jackson Chronicles: Book 1
by ChipTheGreat12
Summary: Dany Jackson is your average, shy, new girl. (Except for her appearance.) Soon after she shows up, a new "hero" arrives, knowing all about Randy's secret. She claims to be an ally. Can Randy trust her? Will he ever know who she is? (Come on Randy, use common sense!) Will he be able to deal with two new, opposite personalities in his life? {Rated T for safety}
1. Meet Dany Jackson

To Randy Cunningham, the day seemed like a normal one, at least, as normal as it gets for the Ninja of Norrisville. That was, until the new girl came.

It was third period, science class, when she arrived. The speaker system suddenly blared to life in Mrs. Driscoll's classroom. "Mrs. Driscoll, please send down a messenger to the main office. The new student is here. Again, please send down a messenger to the office to pick up the new student." As abruptly as it began, it ended.

Mrs. Driscoll decided to pick randomly after seeing all of the kids who volunteered. The first name that came to mind was Randy Cunningham. So that's who she chose.

Randy gave a loud groan. He hated having to introduce the new kid to school. For some reason, he's usually chosen to introduce the new kid to the workings of school. He trudged out of his seat and walked to the office. What he saw when he arrived was not what he expected.

She had a pixie cut, with bangs that went from the top of her right ear to the bottom of the left one. Her bangs were black for the first diagonal third, then it was purple, finally to blue and pink tips. The rest of it was dyed like a rainbow wrapping around her head. The girl's bangs were long and thick enough for her eyes to be completely blocked out. I could just barely see the glint of a nose stud. She wore a black shirt with the name of a band that Randy had never heard of, called Panic! At The Disco. Her black skinny jeans, which he had originally thought were McSkinnies, were worn down Old Navy jeans. She wore beat-up red converse.

The new student cleared her throat. "H-hi. M-my name is D-Daniela, b-but I like to g-go by D-Dany."


	2. Say What!

**AN: Wow. I didn't expect for people to actually read this story! And favorite & follow it. Thanks for sticking around, and here is Chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any RC9GN stuff, except for the OCs.**

_The new student cleared her throat. "H-hi. M-my name is D-Daniela, b-but I like to g-go by D-Dany." _

Dany spoke with a British accent. Randy also introduced himself, so as not to seem rude.

"Hi, Dany! My name is Randy, and I'm from your third period science class, with Mrs. Driscoll. I'll introduce to the school layout and stuff later, but we should really get back to class," he said. Dany just nodded her head.

On the way to the science classroom, Dany had silently put on a black leather biker jacket. Randy was surprised that she could be quieter than the Ninja of Norisville. The only way that he knew that she was there was when she began to quietly sing a song. **(By the way, I'm making it a bit of a long, awkward walk to the classroom.)**

"Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time, and turning all against the one is an art that's hard to teach. Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd and as you step back into line, a mob jumps to their feet. Now dance, sucker, dance. Man, he never had a chance. And no one even knew it was really only you. And you steal away, take him out today. Nice work you did. You're gonna go far kid. With a thousand lies and a good disguise, hit 'em right between the eyes. Hit 'em right between the eyes. When you walk away nothing more to say, see the lightning in your eyes. See them running for their lives." She sang like a rock star/angel. Randy told her this. She responded by blushing, looking away, and mumbling something about not being _that_ good.

"You're not good, you're _amazing_. That sounded… perfect." Randy said. He wasn't lying or flattering her. She was good. Dany just blushed again, and faced forward. The air became a bit awkward. Thankfully, they soon reached their destination. As they walked in, the two students could hear multiple gasps caused by Dany's appearance. Oddly enough, Mrs. Driscoll barely even batted an eye. Maybe it was because she used to drag her dead husband's skeleton around. As Randy returned to his seat, Dany tried to follow but was stopped by Mrs. Driscoll, who made her introduce herself and tell the class a few facts about herself.

"M-my name i-is Daniela Jackson, b-but I like t-to go by Dany. I-I'm turning f-fifteen in one month. I l-like to s-sing and I p-play virtually a-any instrument."

Someone called out in an obnoxious voice, "How can ya sing if ya can't speak normally?" It was Bash.

She answered in a smaller voice then usual. "I-I don't u-usually s-stutter when I s-sing."

Theresa then called out, asking for a demonstration. Dany shook her head furiously. Randy decided to start speaking.

"When she sang in the hallway, she was amazing! It was, indescribable, how perfect it was. Why don't you sing for them?" This last part was described at Dany.

Knowing that she wouldn't win this fight any time soon, she sighed and started to sing. "Rule number one, is that you've gotta have fun, but baby when you're done, you've gotta be the first to run. Rule number two, just don't get attached to, somebody you could lose, so let me tell you. This is how to be a heartbreaker! Boys that like a little danger. We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player, singing I love you." (How to be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds) Everyone in the room gave a round of applause. Dany blushed and looked down. Mrs. Driscoll decided to choose Dany's science partner, right then. When she asked, nearly every hand went up, except for Stevens' hand. **(AN: You know, the sad trombone guy? I'm going to call him Mark, because I'm pretty sure that Stevens is his last name.)** She decided that Mark would be a perfect partner, being the only lonely student in science class.

"Okay Dany, you're science partner is going to be Mark." Mrs. Driscoll said.


	3. New Friends

**To the reviewer named Guest: There's going to be a couple of new kids, depending on how I feel when I'm writing. Why are you asking? Please don't say that you wanted to be included. It would be kind of difficult.**

** DISCLAIMER: I don't own any RC9GN stuff, except for the OCs.**

_"Okay Dany, you're science partner is going to be Mark." Mrs. Driscoll said._

Mark Stevens was **not **happy with this. He was someone who didn't always want attention, but having Dany around would be like walking around with a neon sign saying, "Please, give me attention 24/7!" This was not going according to plan.

Dany seemed fine with these arrangements, and she went to go sit with Mark. She quietly unpacked her books and began to work on the assignment that Mrs. Driscoll had given before she arrived. Mark, for his part, remained somewhat calm. He was staring intently at his new science partner, having the sudden urge to find out the color of her eyes. He caught a glimpse when she bowed her head down after she finished. They seemed to have been a violent shade of violet. **(See what I did there? Dany: It was stupid, now can you get on with the story? Me: FINE!) **The next time he caught a glimpse, they were navy blue. Mark was confused (and grateful that he had finished all of his work early). He brushed away his confusion, and just worked on some assignments that he had gotten from Mrs. Driscoll for extra credit. He had just begun, when he felt Dany staring at him. He turned to her and shrugged, tilting his head in a questioning manner. He hoped that the new kid would understand what he meant. Thankfully, Dany _did_ understand.

"Why won't you talk to me?" she asked, without her usual stutter. "And mainly, what are you working on? I finished all of my science work, so I kind of needed something else to do." Mark was about to take out a piece of paper and write a response when Dany grabbed his hand and told him to speak to her. He shook his head rapidly. She just tightened her grip in response.

When he realized that he wouldn't win this argument, he began to speak in a low voice. "I'm not talking to you because I try not to speak. You're the only other student to try to talk to me. And I'm working on some extra credit because I finished all of my science work as well. It's more sophisticated than what we're learning right now. You probably wouldn't understand any of it."

"Want to try me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. One question, don't you have a stutter?" Mark asked.

"That's only in front of a lot of people or if I'm nervous. I'm fine with one person that I'm comfortable with. And are you insinuating that I'm stupid? Because if you are, I will stab you with me menacing pencil." Mark was about to laugh, when Dany pulled out a mechanical pencil that was so sharp, it looked like it could puncture skin. **(I've actually punctured skin with a mechanical pencil, not too deep though.) **Mark immeadiatly sobered up. He told that no, he was _not_ saying that she was stupid. After that, the two science partners became fast friends.

**AN: If you're actually reading this, thanks! I just wanted to let you guys know that every one of you kept me going for this story, because usually, I suck at writing. (I'm also doing that here, aren't I?) I try to post regularly, but with the holidays coming up, I probably won't post as often as I want to. Remember, following, favoriting, and reviewing this story will cause for faster updates, so if you want me to update, do that stuff. Thanks again!~Chip**


	4. Music & Sneakiness

**AN: I don't really have that much to say, except that I'm grateful for the continued support. So yeah… Enjoy!**

_After that, the two science partners became fast friends._

After lunch, Mark and Dany had a free period, so they wandered around the halls, chatting, talking, and laughing. Passersby were confused by the fact that Dany and Mark were loud, and apparently, chatty. The pair just shrugged off the confusion of their fellow students. They soon made their way to the empty auditorium/concert hall.

When they got there, Mark showed Dany how he played more then just the trombone. He could play all of the instruments in the band, plus some odd ones, like the accordion, or the piccolo. For some reason, though, no matter how hard he tried, Mark could not play any type of guitar. Dany showed off to Mark how she could play all of the instruments that he could play, and that she could play all types of guitars. What she didn't know was that Mark quietly hit the record button on the camera in the auditorium when she started to demonstrate her skills.

Dany decided that she would also demonstrate her singing abilities. She was about to start singing, when Dany realized that she could have Mark play the drums, while she played the guitar for accompaniment. Mark was happy to comply with this. After telling him what to do, Dany began to sing.

"I've never seen a diamond in the flesh. I cut my teeth on wedding rings, in the movies. And I'm not proud of my address, in a torn up town, no postcode envy. But every song is like gold teeth, grey goose, tripping in the bathroom, bloodstains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room. We don't care, we're driving Cadillac's in our dreams. But everyone is like, Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece. Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash. We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair. And we'll never be royals. It don't run in our blood, that kind of luck just ain't for us. We crave a different of buzz. Let me be your ruler, you can call me queen bee, and baby I'll rule. Let me live that fantasy."

"Bravo, bravo!" Mark exclaimed. He sneakily went to stop recording, which he did without Dany noticing. They soon left the auditorium. They continued to wander around the school before their free period ended. Once it ended, the two friends went to their next class. Dany was ignorant to Mark smirking happily (and slightly evilly). **(Wow Dany, oblivious, much? Dany: Shut up! You're like that, too! Me: True dat.)**

**AN: Thanks for reading, and I hope that you enjoyed (even though this is one of my shorter chapters)! Reviews are welcome, and so is constructive criticism. THANK YOU! ~Chip**


	5. The New Ninja in Town

**AN: Okay, so this takes place right after the last chapter, in the hallway, during period changes. Also, I haven't done a good disclaimer yet, so let's do it!**

**Me: Dany, say the disclaimer.**

**Dany: NO!**

**Me: DO IT!**

**Dany: FINE! ChipTheGreat12 doesn't own anything that you recognize. She only owns the OC's. Happy?**

**Me: Very!**

Randy was surprised by the fact that there hasn't been a monster or robot attack ever since the new girl, Dany, arrived. He mentioned this to Howard, but right as he said this, a stanked student appeared. He was about to hide and go Ninja, but before he could do that, some other ninja came.

The ninja was clearly a she, from her figure. She was tall and skinny, like Randy. Her suit was similar to his, except instead of red accents, it was purple, and it had silver ribbons wrapping around her body. She had purple fingerless gloves, with silver linings. The ninja wore black, lace-up converse that went up to her knees, and had silver and purple laces. On her chest was a symbol of the moon.

She pulled a sword out from no where. (_Is that what it looks like when _I_ pull out my sword? _Randy wondered.) It was a diamond sword that pulsed with a magical, purple light. **(Imagine an enchanted diamond sword from MineCraft)** It had flecks of other types of metals that Randy could not identify. She charged at the monster and sliced at something that it was holding. **(If you're curious as to what and who it was, it was Bucky and his back-up dinger. Again. Yeah, no imagination here…) **Green mist, otherwise known as stank, pooled at the ground of the now de-stanked student, and retreated towards the vents. Before she smoke-bombed away, she said in a loud voice, "My name is a mystery, but you can call me Luna!" With that, she smoke-bombed away. The smoke was a purple color, and it smelled like chocolate. Mentally, Randy was complaining about how her smoke-bombs smelled better. He wanted bruce-smelling bombs! Randy decided to consult the Nomicon before he went to bed that night.

_**OVER WITH DANY AND MARK BEFORE THE FIGHT HAPPENED**_

Mark and Dany were walking away from the auditorium, when Dany felt a shiver go down her spine and a see-through, almost invisible green mist came out of her mouth. Mark didn't even see anything out of the ordinary happen. Dany turned and told Mark that she had to go to the bathroom. She **(obviously)** was lying; she had to attend to the thing that the green mist had warned of. Dany was hoping to not have to see that green mist. Anyways, as soon as she made it to the empty bathroom and locked herself in an empty stall, she pulled out a black mask with purple and silver accents. Dany pulled it over her head and the room was bathed in a blinding purple light. Ribbons wrapped around her body. After the first wave of ribbons were nearly finished, a second, smaller wave of silver ribbons wrapped around her. When the transformation was finished, the shy, weird-looking teenaged girl was no longer there, the Ninja of the Night, Luna, was there in her place.

**AN: Finally! The new ninja in town has arrived! Yeah, she **_**might**__**be**_** a little Mary-Sue-ish, but **_**please**_** don't kill me! I have a rather unimaginative mind, for an amateur author. So stick with me here, I plan to have an awesome ending. (Also, I would say that I'm spoiling you guys with two chapters in one day, but the last few chapters have been pretty short, so yeah! Please review, it makes me feel guilty, which makes me update faster. Bye! ~Chip **


End file.
